


【哈德】哈利性转梗（2）

by WLQZYDDBQ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WLQZYDDBQ/pseuds/WLQZYDDBQ
Summary: 一辆老爷车驶过……全文见lofter，http://cengjingcanghainanweishui068.lofter.com/





	【哈德】哈利性转梗（2）

作为女孩的那小小的手掌顺着德拉科的脖颈一路抚摸到他胸前，隔着长袍和薄薄的衬衫，满意地感受到男孩身体里渐渐升起热意。哈利准确地触上了他胸前的一点，用拇指轻柔地捻按，立刻便察觉到与他厮磨的那片唇瓣停顿了一瞬间。德拉科的手抓住了他的腰胯，似是想要推拒，上面却被哈利的唇舌撬开了本就不怎么坚定的一排牙齿，接着他尝到了哈利的味道，温柔地在他口腔里肆虐席卷。德拉科心中忽然警铃大作，他们两人之间所发生着的一切，正在一点点向陌生的深渊滑去，他忽然害怕起来，他不习惯被人掌控着，身不由己地被带进欲望的漩涡，他讨厌未知的一切。德拉科一把推开了眼前的人，极尽愤怒地瞪视他，张了张口却说不出一句话来。  
“你不想要么？”哈利的神情看上去竟然有些受伤，原本那头不听话的黑发因为性别的转变而柔顺地贴在脸颊上，把他那张失去棱角的小脸衬得更加精致可爱了，甚至让人忍不住想要怜惜。昏暗的灯光将他背后的影子拉得很长，看上去既落寞又心伤。明明是哈利无礼在先，却搞得好像全是德拉科的错一样。  
德拉科无言地望着他，胸腔里仿佛有几万匹野马奔腾，他从未感受过这么热烈的情绪，好像要从心口烧起来一样。他怎么会不想呢？他想了整整四年了，可他不允许自己将心事透露出一丝一毫来，那一定让他显得愚蠢至极——一个生而高贵的纯血斯莱特林，脑子像被巨怪踩过一样疯狂迷恋着救世主哈利波特，这真是再可笑也没有了。所以，就让他们当一辈子的死对头好了，管他那些没说出口的小心思再怎么九曲十八弯，他也不会主动迈出一步的。  
但他现在已经开始后悔了，他已经开始想念哈利的嘴唇在他唇上留连的温软触感，甚至，迫不及待地想要再来一次，他们的唇舌纠缠，仿佛难舍难分。德拉科后悔地想，要是刚刚没有推开就好了，事后也可以装作云淡风轻地说只是一时冲动，一点小事不必当真。他想拥有一次，哪怕终究留不下痕迹也好。  
而哈利仿佛读懂了他内心所想一般，慢慢地又一次靠近了他，有一刹那，德拉科甚至真的以为哈利对他抱着同样的心思，差点就想要抛下那些可笑的自傲和家世，将他死死拥进怀里，一辈子粘着他也无所谓，但当德拉科从那双清澈得要命的绿色眼睛里看到自己的身影时，他终于恍然清醒，即将拥抱上去的双手狠狠瑟缩了一下。他的身影在那双好看的绿眼睛里不断放大，越来越近，终于，绿眼睛对着灰眼睛，彼此的模样在对方眼里都清晰如夜空里的星群。哈利的小手又一次抚上了德拉科的脖颈，捧住他的脑袋，德拉科的视线十分不自在地下移，看见的是哈利那两片丰润起来的唇瓣，和上面晶亮的水光。德拉科瞬间觉得更加不自在了，一阵热潮顺着脖颈爬升到双颊上。他索性闭上了眼睛，双臂环上了哈利现在比他还要细的腰身，松松地抓着他的长袍。  
在哈利眼里，德拉科的表现无异于对他发出邀请，他的内心甚至欢快地跳起了康茄舞。哈利掩饰不住自己的笑意，倾身重新吻住了德拉科，双臂环抱着他的肩膀将他压在了长椅上。一摞岌岌可危的魔药书终于被震倒，散落了一地。  
哈利将德拉科的长袍前襟解开，白衬衫下的胸口激动地起伏着，哈利的双眼莫名感到一阵湿热，目光好像难以从德拉科身上挪开一寸。他将那排扣得整整齐齐的扣子由下至上一一解开，逐渐袒露出一片片粉红的皮肤，哈利高兴地看到德拉科胸前的两点都已在微凉的空气中颤栗着凸起。  
德拉科急促地扯着哈利的衣服，不甘示弱地想要在哈利的主导中让他与自己保持同样的步调。哈利越来越能感受到这具新身体对刺激的反应有多敏感，单单是德拉科的手指隔着衣服碰触抚摸就几乎让他舒服得呻吟出声来。两人笨手笨脚地互相褪去对方的衣物，不出片刻，他们的长袍衬衫都变得凌乱不堪，裤子随意扔在地上，哈利伏在德拉科身上，与他身体相贴，两双腿互相交叠。  
只是这样亲密地抱着，便已经令哈利头脑发昏起来，他感到两腿之间的部位竟然渐渐渗出粘腻的液体，欲望仿佛星火燎原一般升起，一时令他惊奇得难以适应。哈利将自己向上挪了挪，情动不已地咬住德拉科红透的耳垂，一路向下亲吻到他的脖颈，在喉结上啄了几下，小手掐着德拉科的腰侧抚摸，再来到胸前两点，有意点火似的轻柔抚弄，德拉科承受不住，发出轻微的哼声。正当哈利想要继续撩拨时，突然被一双大手握着腰肢提到了德拉科眼前，他刚长出不久的胸部正好被压在德拉科的胸膛上，痛得他惊呼一声。  
“你到底会不会做，波特？”  
“你要哪样做？”哈利眷恋地在他唇上吻了吻。  
“鉴于你现在是个姑娘了，当然是像个姑娘一样做。”德拉科眼底露出一丝戏谑的笑意。  
“可我才当姑娘不到一天，我害怕。”哈利无辜地眨了眨湿润的眼睛，德拉科感到哈利的脚轻轻蹭了蹭自己的小腿，像是撒娇一样。德拉科别过脸不想去看他。  
“马尔福，我知道该怎么做。”哈利轻轻弯起嘴角，张开手掌抹过德拉科的双眼，一吻落在他微颤的眼睫上。  
他的语气虽轻却满含珍重与疼惜，德拉科恍然间觉得自己似乎就是哈利心上最重要的人一样，此时此刻，他如何拒绝？  
德拉科的手臂横过哈利的后颈将他拉近自己，哈利顺势低下头，凑近德拉科的耳后轻轻舔舐吮咬，手掌摩挲过德拉科的腰腹，他便微微扭动着上身迎合，断断续续的喘息声从两人唇齿之间发出，眼里尽是难耐和羞赧。  
哈利一把握住了德拉科早已挺立的下身，手指打着圈上下滑动，更加卖力地撩拨身下的人。全身欲望被掌控，德拉科受惊地睁大双眼，如同在温柔的热带海洋中浮浮沉沉，海潮缠绵悱恻，洗刷着他全身，他却不由自主地感到不安，急切地掐住哈利的腰，仿佛他是这场癫狂的梦里唯一的攀附。哈利一把捉住德拉科的手，一路上移，按在自己柔软的胸脯上。德拉科触到掌下雪白柔滑的皮肤，被烫着一般想要缩手，却被哈利的小手按住。他被全身蔓延开的快意刺激得口齿不清，用气音央求道：“摸——摸摸我……”他急需要德拉科身体上的接触，来缓解身下难以忍受的空虚。  
德拉科不再抵触，本能地以手抚上哈利胸前的两团软肉，循着轻重缓急的力度揉捏，另一只手摩挲起他的后背，微凉的指尖和灼人的掌心轮番在哈利柔软而敏感的皮肤上刮蹭，使他上身因为衣衫大敞而裸露的皮肤每一寸都泛起诱人的潮红，唇齿之间吐出的呻吟声破碎婉转，像是要哭出声来。哈利撑着自己两腿间那隐秘穴口汹涌而来的巨大而陌生的快感，加快速度帮德拉科撸动那硬得发烫的下身，身下的金发男孩在自己手里颤抖着达到高潮时，哈利体内的空虚和欲望也达到了巅峰，他伸手到自己的两腿之间，不用刻意接近那处穴口，就摸了满手的滑腻液体，那些爱液已经潮湿地淋满了腿根。哈利心中噌地冒火，他等不及了，即便是现在这样女孩的身体，他也想占有德拉科，想要无尽地向他索取，直到他哭着求他停下来。  
德拉科沉浸在高潮的余韵中呆呆地望着天花板，似乎是任人索取一般，看得人更想要欺负他。哈利有些粗暴地抬起德拉科的双腿，使那双白皙修长的腿弯在他身侧，将挺翘的臀部抬起来，那小得令人怀疑根本无法进入的穴口就这样暴露在空气中，微微泛着红，却没有任何向人敞开的意思，只在哈利盯得越发专注时不自在地小小收缩了几下。这不仅是哈利的第一次，也是德拉科的第一次。  
此时德拉科身上从胸前到胯间洋洋洒洒淋了几滩液体，混在一起，分不出到底是他射出的精液还是哈利腿间流出的阴液。哈利用指尖揩了揩德拉科平坦的腰腹，蘸取满指的滑腻液体，涂抹到德拉科后穴处。德拉科被这一指刺激地回过神来，颤抖着向上挪了挪身子企图躲避，被哈利手指掐着大腿根部拽了回来。从德拉科没有推拒哈利第二次倾身压下来的吻时，他就知道今天注定会做到一发不可收拾，只是第一次的紧张感让他下意识地拒绝了哈利。  
哈利一手固定着德拉科的腿，一手又探到德拉科的后穴，手指蘸了润泽的体液温柔挑逗着他，异样的刺激竟然使他下体又有抬头的趋势，德拉科下意识抓住了哈利在他后穴做祟的手，湿漉漉的眼眸里溢满情动却又犹豫。哈利反手握住德拉科的手，将头抵在德拉科透着红晕的膝盖上，嘴唇落下细密的亲吻：“你知道我现在——没法操你，我们只用手指，好不好？”  
德拉科一时间没有吭声，反而又在心里计较起对错得失来。生就在那样一个家庭，站在那样一个立场，他没法不左思右想，没法不患得患失，尽管哈利的出现让他有时候恨透了这所谓的优柔寡断，但这就是他们赖以生存的根本。  
哈利望着他闪躲的眼神，怕他到最后还要反悔，神色暗了又暗，抱住他的膝盖，委屈地望着德拉科的眼睛问：“我喜欢你，想要你，你给还是不给？”  
德拉科听着这话心神俱震，他是真的不敢再往下想了，真或者假，只有此时此刻，他不想深究。内心的防线终于分崩离析，德拉科在心底自我安慰一般发誓——就这一次，下不为例。  
他侧过头，不敢面对一般应允：“好。”  
哈利早已蓄势待发，只等他一句话。他用魔杖将一本魔药书变成枕头垫在德拉科腰下，将臀部抬得更高，食指探入德拉科的后穴，德拉科立刻轻哼出声来，秀气的喉结也因此滚动了一下。女孩子纤细修长的手指仿佛一条灵巧的鱼，在他身体内这儿撞一头那儿拂一尾，力度都极轻，却能惹出涟漪四散，德拉科被哈利拨弄得发痒，一种全新的欲望正在体内逐渐苏醒。  
“波特……进来一点……”德拉科难耐地央求，不由自主将腿张得更大，好像敞开身体向身上的女孩求欢。  
哈利嘴角挑起满意的微笑，将食指送得更深，内壁温度火热，包裹着哈利的手指，他情难自禁地想着，若是他没有变成女孩，此刻顶进德拉科后穴的就是自己的阴茎，理智恐怕会完完全全崩断，直到他将德拉科操得流泪讨饶才停。这么想着，哈利心中更是急切，恨不得一下就将四根手指都埋进那生涩却熨烫得舒服的内壁里去。  
然而他急不得，只能等待德拉科适应后，再缓慢而轻柔地送进中指，两根手指在德拉科体内生涩地探索着，不住向里冲刺，模仿着交合的动作。哈利故意几次刮蹭过肠壁，引得德拉科嘴里咿咿呀呀声迭起，在空旷的地下教室里清晰可闻。在哈利的手指再一次捻过肠壁时，德拉科陡然伸直了脖子，唇齿间呻吟也变了调，似乎再难承受。哈利终于将四根手指全部插了进去，直捣德拉科体内那一处敏感，四根手指横冲直撞，在他体内进进出出，带出挤压的白沫，整只手都因为抽插而湿淋淋。  
哈利的每一次插入都精确抵在敏感点上，德拉科被操弄得狠了，口中发出无助的呜咽：“不……停……快停下…波特……不要了…不…唔！”  
德拉科的双颊已经烧得如同夕阳一样艳红，泪水涟涟渗入发间，红霞蔓延到脖子和胸口，他的双手无力再去攀附哈利，只能颤抖地揪着身下的长袍，整个人像支伶仃的浮萍，随着情欲漂泊涤荡。被人操弄后穴的快感竟是这样令人沉沦，仿佛下一秒就要死去，尤其，这个人是哈利波特。德拉科的阴茎已经又一次挺立起来，时不时渗出点滴白浊，跟着德拉科的身体轻微耸动，飞溅到他身下的黑袍上。  
哈利被眼前景象刺激得几乎支撑不住，身下阴液又一次汹涌泛滥，他身体抽搐着，扭着腰肢磨蹭着德拉科的阴茎，有那么一刻，他想用腿间的小穴去吞咽德拉科耸立的阴茎，可变为女孩的生涩实在令哈利跨不过心里的障碍，他寻到德拉科的手，将它拉过来：“你帮……帮帮我……我难受……”  
德拉科开始顺从地揉弄起哈利肿胀的阴唇，然而被操弄着后穴的快感几乎让他心脏停跳，帮哈利帮得力不从心，修长的手指毫无章法地在哈利的穴口刺探打旋，撩得他愈发难受。  
“你……你等等，别这样……我受不了……”哈利强行止住德拉科胡乱撩拨的手，再次重重地将四根手指全部操进德拉科逐渐软烂的穴口，吟声一浪高过一浪，从德拉科唇间流泻而出，在哈利的不断操弄下终于带上了哭腔。偌大一间教室，只回荡着两个人纠缠不清的呻吟。  
德拉科越是叫就被哈利操得越狠，当他以为自己真的要就此死去时，终于感到一阵绵长的快感自下身释放而出，他无意识地全身颤抖着射了出来，瘫软在长椅上任由温暖流向四肢百骸，舒服得要睡着。  
“你别睡……起来，我……难受……”哈利双臂堪堪撑在德拉科胸前，摇着他的肩膀，脸上是未泄净的殷红。  
德拉科被他软软的声音磨得不忍，睁开眼，一个翻身将哈利反压在身下，身材上的优势使他将哈利覆盖得严严实实，两具身体亲密无间地贴在一起，德拉科再次感到难以抑制的冲动：“你要我操你？”  
哈利急忙摇头，像是马上就要哭出来了：“别……我——”  
“我知道了。”  
哈利马上就领会到他知道了什么。  
德拉科将哈利抱起来，转了个身让他倚靠着书桌在长椅上坐直，抬起他两条细白的小腿架在自己双肩上。哈利愣愣地看着他不由分说地将脑袋凑近自己两腿之间，接着便感受到德拉科的嘴唇落在了自己下身。  
“嗯……”哈利轻哼一声。德拉科想必也是第一次做这个，开始时哈利分不清他到底是在给他口交还是在单纯地亲吻他的阴唇，可就算只是肌肤相触，也让哈利感到舒爽的满足。  
德拉科没有再这样折磨哈利多久就无师自通，他就着哈利穴口里流出的蜜液探进舌头，上面细小粗糙的凸起磨着哈利软嫩的内壁，细细密密地发起痒来，哈利难以自持地蜷起身体，揪住德拉科的头发，紧紧搂住了他的脖子，将德拉科整个脑袋圈在自己双臂中。  
德拉科卖力地用舌头搅动着花穴，品尝着哈利体内释放出的一股又一股蜜液，小穴里已然是软成了一滩水。哈利的声声惊喘贴着德拉科的头皮响起，几乎像是一下子灌进了他头脑里，激得他舌上又加了几分力气。  
德拉科让舌头不断突刺进哈利的小穴，柔软的唇舌舔舐，又卷起一波一波的春潮，快感从哈利身体深处被引出，节节攀升，哈利忍不住将双腿开得更大，向德拉科凑过去，以便他的舌尖顶得更深，像是在讨要他的奖赏一般。哈利弯起耷拉在德拉科肩上的小腿，紧紧勾住了德拉科的肩膀，玲珑的脚趾因为快感而蜷曲，情难自抑地摩挲着德拉科的长袍，哈利火热地将自己的身体对德拉科敞开，毫无保留地拥着他，两个人就着这动作缠在一起，谁也离不开谁，过了好一会儿，哈利才在德拉科的唇舌间达到了高潮，爱液汹涌而出，德拉科的脸也未能幸免，被喷洒上好些晶莹液体，他将陷在哈利两腿之间的脑袋抬起来，正正好好对上哈利一双清澈的绿眸，眼底仿佛仍有未散尽的情潮。他怔怔地望着哈利凑过来的脸，只感到两片小小的唇瓣印在了自己唇上，是一个绵长温柔的吻。  
哈利和德拉科两人一番折腾从八点到了午夜，手忙脚乱地将衣衫穿戴整齐，拿出魔杖清理掉上面暧昧的痕迹。两人谁都没说话，很有默契地用魔法完成了斯内普的任务，大概斯内普无论如何都想不到德拉科和哈利也有互相包庇的一天。  
等他们终于出了地下教室，宵禁时间已经过去几个小时，哈利瞅了瞅德拉科，不知是不是因为方才在地下教室里发生的一切，德拉科虽然依旧像往日一样皱着眉头，眉宇之间的神态却松动了许多，一脸很好摆布的乖顺。哈利拿出隐形衣罩住了两个人，决定先送德拉科回斯莱特林地窖。一路上德拉科蔫蔫的，哈利便以为他是做得累了，也沉默地走在他身旁，只在德拉科说了口令即将转身进入公共休息室时拉住了他。  
“明天见。”哈利情不自禁地朝他笑道。  
德拉科不得不承认，那个有些傻里傻气的笑容在哈利变成女孩以后倒有了种惊心动魄的美感。他忍住不耐烦的撇嘴，回道：“明天见。”


End file.
